Bad boys can love
by palkiana
Summary: What happens to Puck after he finds out what happened to Quinn? One-Shot


_A/N: Hey guys! I love Quick, but this is my first glee fic focused on them, so sorry if the characters are a little off. Anyways! Hope you enjoy! _

The rain hit heavily on Puck's back, but he isn't even aware or not caring to that. Tears streamed down on his face, but he just didn't care anymore. He didn't even try to wipe them away. Why bother? More tears were going to come, anyway.

His life and everybody else's changed from the moment that Mr. Shue told them that Quinn had been on a car accident.

_Flashback_

"_Do you Finn Hudson; take Rachel Berry as your wife?"Joy was the emotion that described everything that everybody was feeling._

"_I do" Finn said, grinning. _

"_And do you, Rachel Berry, take Finn Hudson as your husband?" Everybody was almost jumping in happiness, almost not waiting for Rachel to say yes._

"_I do" Rachel grinned back to Finn and nobody waited for the ceremony to be finished._

_A huge applause wave took the place as Finn and Rachel kissed. _

_Puck was there, looking at Finn with joy. He and Finn were no longer friends a few years ago because of Quinn. But now? Their friendship was all back again, stronger than ever._

_Puck looked at the clock one more time and sighed, kind of worried with Quinn. But he figured that she either was stuck on traffic or didn't want to come, because she didn't agree with the wedding to begin with. Either way, he had already been expecting something like that and was ready to pass by Quinn's house to be with her for awhile, try to convince her to go to the party. _

_Nothing could prepare him for what was coming now._

_Mr. Shue that had gone outside a few minutes before, came running back inside, as fast as he could, almost tripping on the carpet._

"_Mr. Shue, what's wrong?" Puck asked, as he saw tears on Mr. Shue's eyes._

"_It's Quinn. She's been on a car accident" _

_That didn't break Puck's heart, no. It ripped it off, burned it and threw the rest on the garbage. Quinn? His Quinn? No, it couldn't be. She is the pretty girl that everybody loves and he is the Lima loser. This kind of think doesn't happen to princess like Quinn, do they? _

"_How bad was it?" He hears Finn that was comforting Rachel ask. His voice was also pure sadness. _

"_Very bad. The doctors said she might never walk again." _

_That hit him like a truck. No, this wasn't happening. Not with Quinn, not with the person he loves the most. _

_Tears were starting to fall on his cheeks by now. He needed to get out of there._

_Running as fast as he could, tears now streaming really hard on his face, he left the church. _

"_Puck, wait!" He heard Finn asking, his voice getting closer and he ran even faster._

_The rain was making it very hard to see, but he didn't mind. He needed to get out of there and to get some time alone to think. Running with no direction around town, he only stopped when he was sure that Finn wasn't behind him anymore. _

And that was how he ended up on the street behind his mother's trailer, sitting down behind a tree. This would give him some time to think. Actually, he didn't know what to think. Quinn was his angel, the mother of his child and now she was on a hospital bed, with the risk of never walking again._ Or not surviving. _

Only those thoughts already tortured him a lot. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't

He remembered when they babysat Terry's kids. (**A/N: 's ex wife's sister kids just wasn't going to happen**_)._

_{Flashback}_

_Quinn and Puck watched, silently as they finally made the kids sleep. _

"_We could be good parents you know?" Quinn said._

"_Yeah, but only if you want to"_

_{End of the flashback}_

He smiled and realized for the first time that his cell phone was ringing widely on his pocket. He reached to the pocket but didn't take the cell phone. Instead, he took his wallet and opened it, revealing a photo of them with Beth. Their smile was a mix of surprise and joy. Smiling more, he remembered when it was taken.

{_Flashback} _

_It was a very sunny day on Lima, Ohio. Quinn and Puck where babysitting for Shelby, like they always did when Quinn wanted to. Puck loved it; because he could spend more time with the two persons he loved the most. _

_Due to the sunny day, Quinn and Puck decided to take Beth to the park that was exactly across the street of Shelby's house, to make a picnic._

"_Puck, can you hold her for a second?" Quinn asked_

"_Sure Quinny" He said, and took his daughter from her mother's hands, and watched while Quinn went to her purse to get a camer_a.

He remembered that Quinn was extremely beautiful and happy that day. The sun was giving her hair a golden color and she definitely looked like an angel.

"_What are you doing?" Puck asked when she managed to get the camera._

"_I'm going to take a picture of us to remember this moment. Come here, my favorite lima loser." She added that end and smiled. He smiled too._

_They got really close and Puck held Beth on his lap, as Quinn "Hugged" Puck._

"_Say dada Beth" He joked, as Quinn prepared the camera._

"_...Dada" Beth said as Quinn took the picture._

{_End flashback}_

Sorrow tears stopped streaming down on Puck's eyes, being replaced by joy ones.

He had got Quinn's camera that day to get the picture on his computer and later give it to Quinn, but then Shelby didn't let Quinn of visiting Beth anymore and moved away, so he didn't see the point.

But today was a hard day for Quinn, since she didn't want Finn to marry Rachel, so he planned on stopping by her house later to give it to her. Now this wasn't going to happen either.

He wished to be there with Quinn in the hospital, supporting her, but he couldn't. He didn't know in what hospital she was anyway._ But this was going to change. _He thought, getting his cell phone that didn't stop ringing and answered it.

"Noah? Where are you? Everybody is so worried with you! 'I..."

"I don't care Berry. Where is Quinn?"

"She's at Lima mercy hospital"

"Ok, I meet you guys there in 20 minutes." He said, and turned the cell phone off, not even bothering to hear what Rachel said. He hated being ,mean for Rachel, but right now, Quinn was more important.

He ran home and took a bath very fast, and changed his soaked clothes for dry ones. The rain stopped and his car was in the church anyway, so he half walked half ran to the hospital.

Breathing heavily and fighting back tears, he got inside the hospital. Going to the first nurse Breathing heavily and fighting back tears, he got inside the hospital.

Going to the first nurse he found, he asked:

"Where's Quinn Fabray's room?''

The nurse took a couple minutes looking at him, as if deciding if she should tell or not, and said: "Room 204"

"Thanks" Puck answered and ran searching for the room. "201... 203" He stopped. "204" He put his hand on the door, but he stopped. Did he really want to see her like that? He didn't even know how she was, except for the fact that she might never walk again. Did he really want to see his angel so broken and fragile like that? Obviously not.

When he turned around to leave, the door opened revealing a nurse, who came outside.

"Can I help you?''

"No, I'm just... Here to see her" He pointed to the door that was till open, and then he realized that the lights where off and there wasn't anyone inside the room, except for Quinn.

"Where's everybody?''

"If you mean the teen's and the couple adults that where here before, they left"

"Really?'' Puck said, half confused half angry. His friends don't seem to care at all to Quinn or him, do they? Because if they did care, they wouldn't have left. Not that soon. And Rachel... He asked her to wait for him. Well, it seems that he can't trust anyone but Quinn after all.

As if reading his thoughts, the nurse said:

"They didn't want to, you know?"

"What?'' he asked, now listening to the nurse

"I said they didn't wanna leave, but a short brunette girl convinced them to do so. I believe that she wanted you two to be alone."

All the anger disappeared and Puck became extremely grateful with Rachel. It's not that he didn't want his friends around, it's just he wanted to be alone with Quinn.

"Thanks" He said, as the nurse left.

Puck started to calm himself down before going inside. After a few minutes of slowly getting courage, he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

What he saw almost made him faint.

Quinn was attached to so many IV's and blood bags and... Puck didn't know what else. She also had got a cast on her left leg.

Tears came back as he managed to sit beside her bed. Slowly, he started to stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing, but he just felt like he needed to say something.

Puck stayed stroking her hair and saying gentle words for a long time. But then the tiredness over the events of this day won, and Puck slept, his head rest on the pillow next to hers, and holding her hand.

Whoever saw the scene would say that that was a real love, such a desired thing these days.

_Half an hour later..._

Mr. Shue came inside Quinn's room just to take a quick look on her before leaving. He had been pissed at Rachel, that literally kicked everybody out of the room, saying that Quinn needed to rest. But now Rachel had left and he could take a quick look on her.

When he came inside, he saw the cutest thing ever.

Puck and Quinn sound asleep, holding hands. Mr. Shue smiled. He knew that Quinn and Puck would be together after all, he just didn't know when.

He spent about 10 minutes, just admiring the scene. He turned to leave, but before that, he asked a blanked for a nurse and placed it over Puck.

"There you go buddy" He whispered, and went to the door, giving another look at the teens. Yes, that was the same thing that he felt for Emma, Finn for Rachel, Kurt for Blaine...

True love


End file.
